


Thorn In His Side

by Smutty_Sparrow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Cannibalism, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Sparrow/pseuds/Smutty_Sparrow
Summary: Thorn is the alpha ghoul (tokyo ghoul inspired) overboss of this wasteland. MacCready is the only omega he has eyes for. Will Thorn be able to control his hunger for the young omega, or will MacCready be eaten alive?(This is literally just to quench my own thirst with stuff I have completely made up with an OC named Thorn who is an absolute bastard man. Not sure how long this will go, but it will be going for a while. Enjoy the incoming smut)
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 7





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> The Begining. Thorn has his first encounter with MacCready.

Being the Overboss had its perks, that’s for certain. Blood was in no short supply here, which was exactly what I thrived off of. Not only the excitement of hunting and killing but devouring as well. A curse of being at the top of the food chain. Normal food had little nutrition for someone of my likes. An alpha ghoul, the rarest, and most dangerous. Sure, my eyes looked a bit fucked up, what with the red iris and black sclera, but at least I didn’t look like a melted sack. And after all, my eyes helped me stand out as someone to fear. If only Colter knew what I was when we locked eyes. He may have had a more pleasant death after begging on his knees for his life. But no, the ignorant man just yelled and screamed right up to the moment I tore out his fucking throat. After his rather brutal death, I became the alpha of these raider groups. I took the parks and we have even begun expanding into the commonwealth. At first, I was concerned that the raider groups would have at least one traitor. Most groups can’t help but be greedy for more, but with my careful watch, I managed to get it early before it became anything more annoying than a few harsh words and a bloodstained shirt. Caps, sex, gore, and most importantly fear has kept all three of the groups in line. I can’t help but let myself smile at how well this had all gone.

“Boss?” Gage's voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked at him as we continued to walk to the Packs little zoo near the front of Nuka Town. Mason had requested my presence, though the runner he sent said he didn’t give a reason. I may punish him for that if his little surprise isn’t to my liking. I am not someone to be summoned on a whim.

“What is it, Gage?” My mood starting to sour again thinking about how annoying it is to walk through Nukatown for who knows what. 

“It’s nothin’ boss, you just seem kinda distracted? Everythin’ alright?” Gage questioned as some of the Pack betas opened up their main gate to let us in.

“I’m fine. Just curious as to what got Mason to think he could just call for me like this. It better be good.” I spoke to Gage as I rolled up my cuffed red sleeves.

Red was a convenient color to wear nowadays. I shouldn’t have to say why. Armor was preferred by anyone with half a brain. With my thick skin, however, I could afford to keep the more refined style I had before the war broke out. Honestly, I think I prefer being a ghoul rather than just an alpha trying to play nice with the other alphas fighting to prove their worth prewar. I was much stronger and did practically anything I wanted.

Mason was sitting on his little throne when I saw him. Entering his zoo though, I caught something… interesting. It was hard to discern over the ugly smell of the pack, but it was there. Just slightly. The scent of an omega. Not a rare scent, the raiders have been able to find a few and the alphas who were able to claim them usually kept them “safe” here. But this scent was different. I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“Overboss, you’re here.” Mason got off of his throne and shooed away the Pack member who had been speaking to him. At least he remembered that I didn’t like looking up to speak to people. He walked down the steps to me and stepped rather close.

“Why exactly did you request me?” I said sharply, wanting to get to the point.

“I’ve got one hell of a surprise for you. I hope you can forgive me for not saying what it was to the runner but you will understand. This is something you wouldn’t want to get out before you were made aware.” Mason smiled, showing his canines to me.

With that, he gestured for me to follow him into the back area of his little theater. Going further into the rundown building the scent I caught earlier slowly became more and more prominent. Gage trailed behind me, the beta obviously just as curious as to what was going on. His senses were not sharp enough to know.

“Mason,” I growled. “What is it?”

“My boys found something,” Mason said as he continued to walk. “We have all been wondering as to why you haven’t claimed an omega or any mate for that matter. But I’m pretty sure I know why.” I was beginning to get mad. Such matters he had no place to be theorizing on. He may regret his next words. “You don’t just want any omega whore, you want a special one. A really special one. Well, I’ve got you one.”

Mason stopped now in front of the door I knew to lead to his quarters. Three betas were guarding it and all stepped aside when they saw us approaching. The scent was stronger now. Obvious. It was an omega about to go into heat. Mason did not go to the door. Instead, he gestured to me to open it. 

“What do you want, Mason? Are you expecting me to owe you a favor for trying to give me some omega? Trying to muscle me out of a park perhaps?” I glared at him. 

“Of course not, boss!” He said acting fake offended, putting a hand over his heart. “A happy boss makes for happy raiders, which makes everyone better in the end. I just want you to be happy and satisfied with your position, and no alpha is complete without a mate or two. I should know.”

Another wave of this omegas scent hit me. I nearly flinched. They were very close. I turned from Mason and to the door. With a steady hand, I gripped the cold metal knob and turned it. Mason’s quarters were filthy and dark, but I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, leaving Gage out in the hallway with the Pack’s alpha. I could smell even stronger now this omega, but I could not see them. Now that I was alone I inhaled deeply, letting the scent resonate inside my lungs. A sweet and intoxicating scent. I have had omegas before, I have smelled heats before, but nothing was like this one. I followed it to the foot of Mason’s bed. Poor thing was hiding.

“Are you going to come out?” I spoke softly, as to not scare them further. There was no response, but in the quiet of the room, I could hear the heartbeat of this frightened rabbit.

“If you don’t come out on your own, I will have to get you out myself,” I said, speaking more sternly this time. “I will count to five.” No response. “One… two…” I stepped closer to the bed, they could undoubtedly see my boots as I continued counting. “Three… four…” There was a sudden shuffling under the bed as I could see someone struggling to crawl out.

I stepped back as the figure rose. A man. Barely a man. He was covered in dirt and bruises but his young features were still prominent. He had been mostly stripped, wearing only a baggy shirt, boxers, and on his neck one of the slave collars. His eyes were cast to the floor and he shrank, even more, when he saw how much I loomed over him. He was hardly to my chest in height. I was tall, nearly a head above anyone else, but he was even shorter than the other humans I’ve dealt with. I could hear his stifled breathing and see the shaking in his body from where I stood. Slowly I put my hand out and held his stubbled chin, pulling it up for him to face me. He was clenching his eyes closed, struggling to breathe steadily.

“Look at me.”

Blue. His eyes shot open with a bright flair of it. All I could think of was how gorgeous this creature was. He was young, but his features were sharp and attractive. He looked up at me with fear more than anything else.

“Do you know who I am?” I asked. He nodded his head yes as best as he could while I still held his chin. “Who am I then?”

His voice was shaking and high like any young man who hadn’t had their balls drop all the way yet. “You’re a monster.” 

I tightened my grip on his chin, just slightly. “I said who, not what.” 

“You’re the leader!” He yelped. 

“The proper term is Overboss.” I corrected him. “But close enough.” I released his chin and he stumbled back a few steps. “What is your name?”

He looked at me surprised. “My-my name? Uh, MacCready.” Cute. I began walking around a little, putting my back to him to hopefully make him more comfortable. Mason’s place was disgusting. No place for an omega.

“What are you going to do to me?” MacCready’s voice rang out in panic as I looked at some of Mason’s random things strung about the place.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what are your plans for me? Are you going to kill me?” I let out a laugh at this.

“Kill you? Why would I kill you? Omegas are far too rare to just kill willy nilly.” I leaned back against Mason’s table and looked at MacCready.

“Omega? No, there is some kind of mistake! I’m not an omega!”

“I’m not someone you lie to.” I glared at him. “It’s obvious. Can you not feel it? I can certainly smell it. You’re close to going into heat. I would give you one, maybe two hours before you are on the ground.” 

“How-?”

“I’m an alpha.” I pushed myself off of the table and strode to him “And a ghoul. All of my senses can pick up even the most subtle of things, including your preheat. Mason, the leader who captured you, must have caught enough of a whiff of it to know too. That’s why you have been isolated.” I was now standing behind him, he was still frozen in fear and didn’t turn, even just to follow me with his eyes. “But what am I going to do with you? For now, for all intents and purposes, consider me your alpha.” I lightly grazed my hand over his shoulder, causing a shiver to go up his spine. “All you need to know is that I am the only alpha in this place that matters. What I say goes. As long as you promise to not run off to where I can’t see you, I will protect you. Omegas are rare. And male omegas are even rarer than the deadly combination I am.” I leaned down just a bit to speak directly into his ear. “You are far too special to let come to harm.”

I walked back around to where he could see me. MacCready had brought up both of his hands to cover his mouth, seemingly trying to keep himself from hyperventilating or perhaps screaming.

“Do you understand?” I asked. There was a moment of silence as he tried to process all this. His eyes were darting back and forth between two spots on the ground then he lowered his hands, still looking down.

He spoke in the quietest voice, “Yes.” 

I began to walk towards the door exiting from Mason’s room and gestured for MacCready to follow. He did, hesitantly. I opened the door to an angry-looking Gage glaring at Mason. It seems he spilled on what, or more who was in here.

“So?” Mason questioned, looking expectantly at me.

I came out of the room. “I am…” I turned from Mason and kept walking, before stopping for a moment and casting him a glance over my shoulder as MacCready emerged from the doorway, following me. “...pleased.”

As I was continuing out of the Pack’s turf Gage caught up behind me, still seeming concerned.

“Who the hell is this? Boss are you sure?” Gage quickly whisper yelled at me, just low enough so no one else could hear. 

“Don’t fucking question me, Gage. You know better. This is MacCready, and he is mine now.” I said, not even bothering to look over to him. “Find whoever it is who manages the slaves. I want his collar removed. Now.”

“Alright, boss.” 

After a few minutes, Gage returned with one of the Pack members in tow. Easy enough to remove, but once the collar was off I could see MacCready become fidgety. It was easy to see he was going to run when the chance presented itself. Once we got out of the theater I quickly grabbed MacCready by the back of his neck. He made a startled noise and reached back to grip my wrist. I leaned forward and spoke into his ear.

“I promise I will not kill you, but I will punish you if you make me. The alphas in this place are brutal. If you try to run and are grabbed by one of them, they will not hesitate to try and claim you. I don’t think I need to explain what that entails. Even if you are able to get out of this park, you will either die in the surrounding wasteland, or I will have already tracked you down. Your scent is very distinct. Behave, at least until we get back to my home.” And with that I released him.

It was a quiet walk back to Fizztop. I kept MacCready next to me as best I could but he had difficulty walking without shoes through the filthy streets. We stopped by the market, I was hoping to find something to fit his small frame. I was somewhat successful, scrounging up some basic clothing more suited for a merc than an omega when I saw MacCready looking angrily at a hat hung up on one of the stalls. Most of the time we would strip and sell whatever the slaves had on them, so I had no doubt. 

“Yours?” I asked MacCready gesturing up at the green hat.

He nodded and started to turn when I reached up and snatched it from the stall and put it on his head carefully. He readjusted it with a surprised look on his face. Just then his face turned from surprised to a mixture of pain and fear as he tightly gripped his stomach. His cheeks were a deep red as he let out a strained groan in the middle of the market. The heat came sooner than I expected. There were murmurs and hushes as many eyes fell upon him, even more, when I proceeded to pick him up.

“What are you doing!? Put me the f-heck down!” MacCready thrashed against my arms and chest before another wave hit him.


	2. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy

MacCready was violently trembling in my arms as I made my way to Fiztop. Once I stepped on the lift and hit the button I could barely control myself as his scent flowed from him freely. 

“Gage, stay,” I said as the lift started to rise. “I’m not meeting with anyone else today. Let no one up.”

Gage gave a nod and ‘yes, sir’ as he went out of sight. Once at the top I walked into the grill which by now looked almost completely different. I changed the patio and put up some walls to organize things and cleaned up the mess Colter made. I also got the water to start up again, and that is where I was headed. Into the back area, I set up a large bath which I set MacCready next to. He groaned when he touched the cold tile floor. Ignoring it as best I could I began to run a hot shower and started to remove what was left of his clothing.

“Don’t touch me!” MacCready yelled at me as I pulled his shirt up, trying to hit and shove me away.

“I’m cleaning you, it’s not safe for you to be so filthy when starting your heat. You could get sick or infected.” I removed his boxers, as he was now laying on the cold floor gripping his stomach still.

I threw away the old clothing of his and put the new outfit I grabbed him, along with that old hat, on the counter. The smell of his heat was in full force. I left the bathroom door open and put the fan on but it felt like it was doing nothing to distill it. He was on the ground, naked and sobbing as he shook from another wave of his heat coming over him. I could already feel my body reacting to his scent. I leaned against the counter, tightly squeezing my fists and tried to use quick shallow breaths as to not inhale more of his scent. 

“Can you bathe yourself?” My eyes strained to keep looking at myself in the mirror and not to MacCready lying helplessly on my floor.

The only thing I heard was a string of incoherent groaned words. Turning to look at him I felt my body jolt in place. His face was pressed to the cold tile with his ass in the air. He was still gripping his stomach and I could see the slick leaking out of him at a steady pace. 

My body moved on its own to kneel behind him, the tightness of my pants suddenly making itself known. His skin became flushed into a nice shade of pink. His body trembled and his hands reached back to grab the front of my shirt when he saw me approach. Whether to push me away or pull me closer though I couldn’t tell. His grip was too weak to give any resistance. I roughly gripped his waist, my hands nearly going all the way around, and I ground against his ass. The front of my dress pants were coated in his thick arousal, but it was worth it for even the smallest bit of relief. 

“W-what the fu-heck are you doing!? Get off!” MacCready yelled.

“I- I don’t-” I struggled to speak clearly.

I always had control but this was too much. His heat. His scent. It was overpowering. My body began to burn and ache as I looked down at him. The muscles in his back flexed as his body pushed out more slick, causing him to let out a long straining moan. His hips buckled against my grip and my fingers continued to dig into his flesh. I moved one hand from his side to his neck to pull him back to be harder pressed against me. A thick fog clouded my head and all I could think of was the look of him. The sounds and smell of him. I leaned over him, pulling his small body against me. How good he would look next to me, around me. I pressed his back to my chest. How good my name would sound on his lips. The sheer heat coming from his body was unbelievable. I put my lips to the back of his neck, inhaling all I could of him. His hips buckled again against mine. How good he would taste.

I realized then. My mouth was salivating. I was brushing my teeth against his neck when it hit me. It was too much. It was far too much. He was too fragile. I pushed myself off of him in a panic, leaving him panting. Standing over him he looked up at me, with an expression I didn’t understand. Tears were in his blue eyes but he had a look of confusion and expecting. I swallowed and whipped my mouth on my sleeve. I took a few steps back before I reached down and picked him up with an arm under his waist. MacCready let out a sound of surprise and uncomfort. While holding him I stepped into the steaming shower, still fully clothed.

“AAAH! No! It’s too hot!” He shrieked when the water hit his sensitive skin.

MacCready tightly held onto the shirt trying to push and scramble away from me as I held him firmly under the water stream. I was nearly soaked as I began to clean him. I kept my knee between his legs to keep him standing in the water. A simple rag going over every part I could reach while pinning him between myself and the wall. The floor of the shower was just a mix of water, dirt, and slick.

“Please, stop.” He shivered against my touch.

The hot water would help him sweat out his heat, but it was also pushing him further into it. I kept a firm hold on him in case he passed out. I promised myself I would not touch him more than necessary but my alpha side could not help it. I hungered to coddle him. Once he was cleaned to acceptable standards I dropped the washcloth. With my hands holding his sides I knelt and pulled him onto my lap, his back still pushed up against the tile wall of the shower. With his legs hooked over my thighs, I spread them and began to palm him. This view of MacCready was even better. Open legs with his cute dick throbbing hard. His face was red and he tried covering himself.

“Don’t touch me! Stop!” He was trying to yell but his voice kept cracking. Cute.

“Do you not want relief?” I replied as I began to jerk him off at a steady pace, my other hand slowly wandering down to his slick covered hole.

“Yes! No! I mean- I- AHH!” A short ragged scream kept him from speaking, as he seemed just as surprised as me when his hips gyrated and twisted almost violently onto my fingers resting against his entrance.

In that moment my digits met his movement as two of them entered him. It was hot and slick inside his tightness. MacCready’s eyes lulled back in a silent scream when I started moving them. His body was practically spasming as I fingered him slowly and continued to give his dick attention with my other hand. Though he was in his heat and his body was trying to make it easier, it only took two of my fingers to stretch him out completely. I highly doubt he could have handled it if I had just outright fucked him just now.

“Ahhh mm-FUUU-” MacCready was barely even trying to hide it. His knuckles were white as he clung to my shirt and used it as an anchor to help him move his hips in unison with my fingers.

It was only a few seconds of my hands touching him, while desperately ignoring my own body, when he came. It must have been a while, if ever, since he has been touched. He was pulling my shirt to him and his back arched onto my fingers pushing them deeper. A loud moan erupted from his throat and he closed his eyes tightly. I could feel him throbbing around me as strips of white quickly fell onto his stomach only to be immediately washed away by the shower that I had forgotten still spraying water down onto us.

I rested my forehead onto the tile next to his and slowly rubbed circles onto his bruising hips trying to soothe him as he roughly came down from his high. MacCready’s breath was shaky and deep and it sounded like he was struggling to breathe in the steamy bathroom.

“Why?” MacCready said so quietly I barely even heard it over the sound of the water hitting the tile around us.

I wasn't sure if it was even directed at me or if he was just speaking to himself. I straightened out and pulled away a bit from him. He released the tight grip he had on my shirt and tried to close his legs as he felt me withdraw. The view I had now of him was priceless. He was looking up at me with those blue eyes glazed over with his brow furrowed upwards. Though I could still feel myself aching, my head was clearer after listening to his pleasured moans underneath me. It was satisfying in a different way.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

He turned his head away from me cutting eye contact and refused to answer. His body was still slightly trembling but that he wasn’t groaning in discomfort was good. I stood, pulling him up with me, and turned off the shower. I sat him on the counter and began to towel him off. He wasn’t fighting me much anymore but now he was just beginning to look angry.

“You-” He finally spoke up after being mostly dried, his face red with frustration and embarrassment. “You have no right. I’m not staying here.”

I chuckled and continued to dry him, not saying anything.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m serious! I don’t give a sh-crap if you're an alpha! Screw you!” His loud voice was bouncing off the bathroom walls again as he began to yell at me. I still did not respond which seemed to be angering him more.

“Say something! Don’t just stand there!” He started flailing his legs like a child trying to kick me.

I grabbed one of his ankles and with my other hand on his thigh I pulled it up so his legs spread far apart. Completely exposed now, he became silent and looked up at me with scared horror.

“What do you want me to say, hm? That you can leave whenever you wish? That you will be fine if you do?” I looked down at him and gripped his legs harder. “I’m not a liar.”

He averted his eyes from mine and swallowed.

“Now, if you have enough energy to kick at me, do you have enough to take care of yourself?” I asked. Once again he didn’t respond, merely looking at the ground with angry tears in his eyes. I started to pull him off the counter but he only protested and when his feet touched the tile his legs immediately buckled and I had to catch him before he fell. “ I guess not.”

With that, I once again picked him up and began walking him to my personal quarters. Instead of it taking up the entire grill I sectioned it into thirds. The middle third was the entrance from the lift enclosed by walls and acted as a sort throne/meeting room. The other two were personal with one acting as an office and the other as a studio where I would sleep, relax, and eat. I took him to my living areas and opened the door. From here he would have a nice view of the park and the surrounding wastelands.

I walked him over to the large queen bed I had found, cleaned, and had pushed against one of the back walls to be sectioned off with walls and curtain. Cleaning took up more time than I wished. The entire grill was filthy and Colter rubbed his scent into everything. It took me a good week just to replace it with my own. Now though the grill was cleaned, organized, and only slightly bloodstained. I still ate here. MacCready seemed surprised. His standards were no doubt lowered by that animal Mason’s personal area that he was stuck in.

“This is my home. It’s yours now too. Keep up here and don’t go on the lift or in the elevator without me accompanying you. You have free reign. If you get hungry though tell me and I’ll get you something. Don’t open the fridge please.” I said as I started to set him gently down on the soft bed.

“Free reign?! I’m not some kind of dog!” MacCready protested as he started gathering sheets to cover his still naked form.

“I know your not a dog, but you are an omega and you will do as I say.” I sharply said to him. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck to me making him grit his teeth. “Do I need to mark you for that to sink in?”

He hit my hand away and scooted further back onto the bed from me. I scoffed and began opening my drawers and looking through my clothing. I took a moment to smell a few of my button-ups before throwing the one with the strongest scent of me over MacCready. Over my head, I pulled up my dress shirt and put it into my laundry basket. I could feel MacCreadys eyes on my back as I continued to undress. My pant thigh and crotch were still covered in his slick. I just grabbed a new pair of slacks and underwear and started back over to the bathroom. Before I left my studio I turned back to MacCready who still hadn’t moved.

“Stay.” I ordered as I closed the door.


End file.
